1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vertical storage device and more specifically it relates to a vertical storage system for efficiently storing large items in a vertical manner thereby conserving floor space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Storage of larger items (e.g. bed mattresses, bed frames) can be difficult particularly when attempting to stack the items. In addition, since larger items can only be stacked safely and physically a certain height, individuals are forced to store the items in a horizontal manner instead of a vertical manner. In addition, even when larger items are vertically stacked, it is difficult to reach and remove the uppermost of the items when needed.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved vertical storage system for efficiently storing large items in a vertical manner thereby conserving floor space.